


I Like Him (and He Knows It)

by chiikausa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles strung together, Fluff, M/M, POV swapping, Takes place in endgame and post-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiikausa/pseuds/chiikausa
Summary: Taako and Kravitz share a kiss, and many heartwarming moments thereafter.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I Like Him (and He Knows It)

**Author's Note:**

> I only just got into The Adventure Zone in January this year and wow, it made me feel a LOT of things. I wrote these little drabbles in a Google doc lovingly titled "taakitz brainworms" back when I first got to the endgame/climax of the Balance (which was months ago). I wanted to share it with the world (despite knowing that it's not like the world is starving for good Taakitz content at all). I hope you like it!
> 
> I snagged the title from "When He Sees Me" by Sara Bareilles, which, if you haven't listened to it, you should. It's a cute song for these two lovebirds.

"W-wait, Taako, my lips will be cold—"

Kravitz didn't get the chance to finish, because Taako's lips were on his in an instant. He was right: they were  _ so _ cold. But they were also soft and supple and slotted against Taako's own mouth so perfectly, he didn't even care. He'd warm them up himself. It wouldn't be that hard.

Compared to a century of running and decade of hardship and loss and forgetting and remembering, it would be a piece of cake, actually.

-:-

Taako's warmth on his lips was searing, like he was pressing a wax seal to an important letter and that letter was Kravitz, and it was a love letter because that was what was fueled behind every second of their kiss. _ Love. _ Longing, too, since it had been months since they'd last met and Kravitz was certain he would be alone indefinitely when first his stone of farspeech went silent, and then his goddess did not answer his call.

His heart swelled in that moment, knowing Taako didn't hear his desperate pleas, but feeling very much saved by him anyway.

Taako pulled away, and Kravitz barely had a moment before he was pulled in for another kiss, and his hands went skeletal from the shock. His love was a living dichotomy, unpredictable yet dependable, masterfully skilled yet a doofus, but he was  _ his, _ and that bloomed a warmth in his heart all its own.

* * *

One night, as Taako slept soundly, Kravitz watched him. Taako breathed slowly and deeply when they slept side by side, and it was always a relief to him. It meant Taako felt safe, and that alone was enough to swell Kravitz's heart. 

He smiled. It was ludicrous that one soul could make him feel this way. He was Death, an agent of the Raven Queen, the reaper, a ferryman of lost souls, known by so many names and yet one of the only ones that mattered were whatever ones came out of  _ his _ lips: "darling" and "love" and "my boyfriend" and "sweet thing" and whatever else Taako could dream up. Kravitz drank it all in like water, held those endearing words close to his chest as though they were the only things keeping him alive.

_ Hah.  _ Kravitz could almost laugh at the irony of it all. How ludicrous it was to say that anyone at all could make Death feel so alive.

-:-

One night, Kravitz fell asleep first, so Taako watched him. It was a rare, fine moment when Kravitz slept at all, so Taako had to drink the sight in while he could. After all, he wasn't sure when this would happen again.

When he slept, Kravitz's face was unguarded, handsome as ever, but strikingly peaceful. It was times like this where Taako would find himself absently wondering  _ just _ how much was on Kravitz's mind, even after the Story and Song.

Just because the apocalypse was over didn't mean people stopped dying, he supposed. 

But Taako was grateful for days like this, where they could see each other and laze about and sightsee and cook and fall asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. At least, that's what Kravitz always told him he did, but Taako was smarter than that and knew that the reaper spent his fair share of time awake at Taako's side (because in  _ no _ universe was Taako going to say no to a fat snooze of any kind).

But tonight, the tables had flipped, and Taako didn't bother to fight off the heartfelt smile that spread across his lips as he watched Kravitz breathe, slow and steady. His hair had fallen into his face, a little, but Taako left it undisturbed. It was sexy, and he didn't want to risk waking his boyfriend.

It was funny, Taako thought, that someone known as Death, whose lips and skin were ice to the touch, could kindle a warmth in his heart that made him so happy to be alive.

* * *

As an agent of the Raven Queen and resident of the astral plane, Kravitz couldn't really say he ate  _ extravagantly  _ on the regular.

But with Taako, well—every meal was divine. And not just the meals, either: Taako became a different person when he was cooking. Unguarded and relaxed, and Kravitz always took care to drink it in while he could. Taako tended to exhibit a laser focus at times like this, too, so he could stare without consequence.

"Babe?"

Kravitz blinked.  _ Ah. _ Taako's laser focus had been interrupted, and a spoon was outstretched in his direction.

"You alright? You were just staring off into space."

He laughed it off, waving his hand. "Just distracted by you."

"Aren't we all," he smiled, coy and full of himself. Again, he extended the spoon. "Care to taste? I'm trying something new today."

Kravitz obliged, as ever. No experiment of Taako's had turned out  _ bad,  _ even if the wizard himself thought otherwise. Today's experiment was savory with a tang that stuck around on his tongue pleasantly.

"Hmm. Aromatic, flavorful. It lingers, in a good way." He chuckled. "Just like you."

If Taako could look  _ more _ satisfied with himself, he did. "Oh, I know. That was a test, to make sure your death taste buds still worked. Glad they do."

There was a blush creeping across Taako's face that betrayed his words a little, and a smile that ghosted over his lips that betrayed his words a  _ lot, _ and Kravitz found himself falling in love all over again. This part of him—unguarded and relaxed—was something Kravitz was more than happy to keep to himself.

-:-

Taako always loved to cook, but recently he found he liked it best with Kravitz at his back. There was something comforting beyond measure about the familiar weight of his arms wrapped around his waist, and his head resting on Taako's shoulder. It made Taako less dexterous, but Kravitz had some otherworldly patience as he moved, chopping and stirring here and there.

Tonight's dinner was a one-pan affair, and it simmered quietly on the stovetop, and Taako watched its contents bubble and steam before the fog and condensation blocked his view.

Ren was away for the week, so Taako had taken full advantage to fill the space with Kravitz. He placed his hands atop his boyfriend's (he was getting used to that clammy iciness) and craned his neck to catch some of his face in a kiss.

"Has something got you in a mood?" Kravitz asked, smirking. When Taako quirked a brow, Kravitz added, "You're unusually forward today."

"You had something on your face." When Kravitz's expression slipped to worry, he laughed. "Really? You fall for that every time."

"Well, because I trust you, Taako—whether I should or shouldn't," Kravitz said simply, as if that sentence didn't light Taako's heart on  _ fire. _

He absently stirred the pot. Too soon; it'd be another few minutes until it was done. Looks like he'd have to say something. "That's—should I thank you for that? How long have we been together? Isn't trust just an assumed thing by now?"

Kravitz laughed. "I think you need to hear it anyway."

"I don't know that I  _ need _ to."

"But you want to."

"You got me there," he admitted, smiling coyly and turning to face Kravitz and steal another kiss from him. His expression softens. "I love you."

Kravitz blushed, and Taako almost laughed, because he looks just the same as he did the first time he said it—shy and sheepish and  _ shocked,  _ somehow, and his hands feel warmer at Taako's back and he really can't understand how Kravitz does that. "I–I love you, too."

"Good," Taako says. "Now that we've established that, let's eat. Your boy is  _ starving." _

They enjoyed their meal peacefully in each other's company, and Taako had to admire how domestic and homely it all felt. Such a stark contrast to how the rest of his life had gone, but a welcome change (and break from road shows) all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you're up for it, though you can find me on Twitter (@chiikausa) where I'm pretty much down to talk TAZ 24/7, 365.


End file.
